New Beginnings
by 6aNgElIcA9
Summary: This happens when Miyu and Kanata are 25 years old. They have never met before this! Apparently, Houshou told Kanata to take care of the Saionji Residence, causing him to fly back to Japan from America to find an occupant in his house already...
1. Back to where he started

**Disclaimer: **Guys, I am not as talented as Mika Kawamura. Otherwise I'd be rolling in a pile of cash by now. Daa!Daa!Daa! is not my work but this story is my own fanfic. Enjoy!

**Back to where he started**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Tokyo International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts, keep your seats upright and lift the window shutters. We will be landing shortly," came the airhostess' calm voice, penetrating through his dream. The brunet slowly opened his eyes, yawned and stretched before he pulled up his seat. Looking out the window, he could see the sea merge with miniscule buildings, roads and highways. Never had he thought he'd be back to the place where he started his journey. "Ah, it's good to be back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miyu, do you have the designs ready?" questioned Akira from her seat.

"Hai," answered the blonde as she passed pamphlets around the conference table, preparing for the afternoon meeting.

"Miyu, I checked your documents and they have some changes to be made. I'm a little busy right now but I've marked the errors. All you have to do is correct them. I'm leaving them on your desk. Please have them back before 12:00," said Nanami as she passed by the conference room.

"Hai Nanami-chan. Thank you."

"Miyu," said Christine, as she entered. "I need to talk to you. Could we have lunch sometime tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied Miyu. "But if you'll excuse me now, I have a meeting to prepare for."

"Yes, yes. The big meeting. Well, I'm gonna go home now. Doctor's check-up and all, you know."

"Take care, dear, and give my greetings to Nozumo."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"KANATA! You're here! Finally man, I was starting to get worried that you'd never return from America," sighed Santa, as he helped unload the luggage out of the cab. The brunet paid the fare for the ride from Tokyo to Heiomachi and turned towards the stone steps. "Sigh, the place didn't change a bit, did it?"

"Dude, do you really want to live here? I mean, your father…"

"I know. It pains me to see an empty house, but I'm used to it. I'm just trying to imagine where he got all that energy to just jump up and fly off to Chile. I don't even **know** what kind of spiritual lessons he's gonna learn there!" exclaimed Kanata as he sweat-dropped.

"Haha. So now _you're_ stuck minding the temple on your three month off of work vacation. Well, at least you're back."

"Yeah…I guess I could use this time to get over Brittany…kind of like cleansing myself –"

"-of her evilness!" completed Santa.

"No. She wasn't evil. She was just –"

"A very demanding, clingy, money-driven brat. Kanata, I don't even get why you fell for her."

"She was just…very different from all the girls I met. And then, one day, she suddenly decided to end it…" stated the depressed Brunet.

"Whatever man. It's not like we don't have pretty girls here. You'll be distracted in no time!" ended Santa in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Thanks for the help with the luggage. I'll meet you and Nozumo for drinks tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Oh! And Nozumo has some very good news, so you'd better be there tomorrow. See ya!" And with that, the raven haired man took off.

"Sigh, I guess I'd better go settle in and then take a bath. It's already 6:45."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thank you, Nanami-chan. Hehe, I'm so sorry that you had to take a detour from your normal path, just to drop me off," said a tired Miyu. She had to work overtime because of some changes that were pointed out to her group during her presentation regarding the remodeling of a café. When she was ready to go home at 8:00, her car failed to start. It was then that Nanami entered the parking lot to get her car and spotted the distressed blonde.

"It's okayyy Miyu. Geez, you don't have to apologize for everything. Besides, I was going to go to this restaurant for a date and your house just happened to be on the way. Okay, sorry, but I really can't chat. I think I'm gonna be late again. Bye!"

Miyu saw the car drive off into the distance. "Heh, Nanami's got a date tonight. Well, it's Friday, after all. When was the last time I dated?" wondered the blonde as she climbed up the stone steps to the Saionji temple. "Oh well, because I'm new here, I don't know that many people. And also, I'm too lazy to be bothered to date anyone. I guess I'll start some other time…" she blabbered as she turned the key to her house. Seeing the sight of the entrance made her forget everything. "Ahhh, I'm home! Time to take a shower and relax on the porch!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hurriedly took off her shoes and ran towards the bathroom.

"Eh? That's funny. I don't remember filling the tub with water," slowed the blonde as she approached the bath. "And it's hot too," she stated as she touched the water. Not wanting to tire her mind even more after using it for an entire day in her office, Miyu decided to stop any investigation that she was going to do and decided to relax in her 'hot bath' instead…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ah, now that I'm done and the water's ready, I guess I'll go take a bath and lay on the porch for a while," sighed Kanata, as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Well then –" he started as he slid the bathroom door open. Then there was complete silence as he took in the scene.

Silence…auburn orbs met emerald.

Silence…ten seconds passed. Twenty. Thirty. And then –

"KYAAAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUUUUUUT!" screamed the blonde girl, as she threw a mug towards Kanata. The brunet's system began working again and he shut the door before the object flying towards him actually hit him. Laying his head against the door, he began panting heavily. He could feel his face slowly getting hot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miyu's face was as red as a tomato by the time the door shut. She quickly threw a towel on and rushed out to confront the stranger that had broken into her house. She found him at the porch, with his face buried in his hands.

"Oye! Who are you? Why are you in my house???" she questioned. The brunet immediately sat up straight and turned to look at her. "**Your** house? This is **my** house! You're the one I should be asking those questions to ma'am." His answer startled her at first, but she refuted back pretty quick. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, pal. This isn't your house. It's mine! I've been living here ever since I came to Heiomachi. I even have the deed from the old man saying that I am the caretaker of this house until he returns from Chile –"

"Wait! Old Man? Chile?" started the confused brunet. Then it suddenly became clear to him. "Oh. My. God." Looking at the blonde's confused expression, he answered, "I'm the old man's son. He sent me a letter two months ago, saying that he needs me to come back from America and take care of the house while he studies in Chile. Man, I can't believe him!"

Miyu studied his expression for quite a while before introducing herself, "Um, my name is Miyu Kouzuki. Our parents are friends, so when your father heard that I got a job in Heiomachi a month ago, he immediately offered that I stay here. Then, a few days after my arrival, told me that he needed to go to Chile to learn some spiritual aspect of the world and he handed this to me." The blonde produced a contract from her purse and handed it over to the brunet for inspection. "So," she continued, "you really don't need to stay here anymore. You can go back to whatever you were doing in America -"

"-This is still my house," cut in Kanata. "So, I'm not gonna leave here until I want to. I guess that now that the burden of taking care of this house is off of you, you can start looking for a place of your own. You can take your time packing."

"What? Wait! I'm not going to leave. Why should I? I was trusted with this house –"

"Well, I guess we don't need you anymore."

"You **can't** do that –"

"Why, yes I can."

"But…I…like it here…"

Her change of tone from anger to worry and sadness was one thing, but the moment tears started to drop, Kanata thought that he might have gone too far. "I-I don't want t-to leave. I have nowhere else to g- Achoo!" Miyu was so into that argument that she forgot to change and was still in her towel. Just then, the brunet wrapped his jacket over her bare shoulders, handed her his towel, and said, "Let's live together then. I'm Kanata Saionji."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Author's note:** So, how was it? Was the dialogue too confusing or boring? This story takes place when Miyu and Kanata are about 25 or so. I've got a really great idea for the next chapter, so keep reading if you like it :D

_**Next Chapter:**__ Arguments, a surprise and Brittany_


	2. Arguments, a surprise and Brittany

**Disclaimer:** Sigh…I wish I was the rightful owner of Daa!Daa!Daa! But I'm not. I merely enjoy writing my own fanfics of Mika Kawamura's cute story :D

**Story so far:** _"I-I don't want t-to leave. I have nowhere else to g- Achoo!" Miyu was so into that argument that she forgot to change and was still in her towel. Just then, the brunet wrapped his jacket over her bare shoulders, handed her his towel, and said, "Let's live together then. I'm Kanata Saionji."_

**Arguments, a surprise and Brittany**

It was a clear Sunday morning; just two days after Kanata had arrived in Heiomachi. The twittering of the birds and the ray of sunlight pouring through his window made the brunet bury his head further in his pillow. That is, until his eyes snapped open from the feel of something soft under his chin and the scent of strawberries. Looking down, he saw blonde…blonde hair.

"Miyu!" he exclaimed, to himself more than anyone else, as he immediately backed away and hit his head on the wall behind him. The said blonde was lying on her side, with her hair hiding her face and one of her hands clutching the pillow. She stirred a bit from the sound of Kanata crashing into the wall, and then gently opened her eyes.

"Oh, Kanata…you're finally awake…" she sleepily started.

"Wh-wh-what were you doing? I mean, why were we sleeping in the same bed???" he asked in shock.

"Oh, that…"

**Flashback:** _Saturday morning had arrived. Grateful that she was allowed to stay at the Saionji residence, Miyu woke up early to make breakfast._

"_What's this?" asked the brunet as he suspiciously eyed the food that Miyu set infront of him._

"_Ehehe, well…um, it's a thank you breakfast…"_

"_Oh…it doesn't really look thankful to me…"_

"_Wh-What? Is it really that bad?"_

"_*Choke* I need water!"_

"_H-Hai!"_

"_You know, you don't really need to do this…"_

"_I was just trying to express my gratitude towards you!"_

"_Is your idea of gratitude burnt fish and weird egg things?! Seriously woman, do you __**know**__ how to cook?"_

"_Hmph!"_

"_This is why American women are so much better. They can multitask and they can cook and –"_

"_I get it Saionji! You don't like my cooking! Don't yell at me like I'm your maid or your wife!"_

"_W-wife?"_

"_I mean…ARGH! Just leave it! If you want, you can order something for yourself! I don't care! My part's over!" Then she went off to her room, mumbling, "Americans are better…Americans are better. It's not like I tried to show the greatness of Japan or something. He can just go die somewhere with his American girls."_

"_What did you just say?" asked Kanata, a smile slowly spreading through his face. _

"_No-nothing! Okay? Mind your own business Mr. I'm from America!" she replied, slamming the door shut._

"_Interesting… I think I'm gonna have a good time here…" said the brunet to himself._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_Hey Kanata! You ready to go? Nozumo's waiting at the bar, you know. He says he has something important to tell us."_

"_Sure, Santa. Let me just get my wallet and I'll be down."_

_Just then, the door to Kanata's right slid open, with Miyu rushing out the door while trying to put her boots on at the same time. "Aah! They told me to be ready by 7:00! Why? Why did I have to take that nap?! 7:15! 7:15! 7:15! They're gonna kill me!"_

_In her haste, Miyu ended up tripping over the other boot and, then, slipping over a sock, falling backwards – right into the curious brunet walking right behind her. So, when Nanami Tenchi and Aya Konishi let themselves in, they found their best friend 'sitting' on a handsome brunet's lap at the entrance, with a boot in her hand and her shawl draped over his head. _

"_Miyu…what's going on here…?" asked Aya, a short, olive brown haired woman. _

"_Ah, that…well –DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR NOTEPAD AYA! THIS ISN'T ANOTHER IDEA FOR A PLAY!"_

"_Aya! Miyu! Both of you! We're already late! Can't we talk about this on the way to the restaurant? Geez, the only girl's night out we do and you'll make us lose the reservation at that restaurant! I'm starting the car, both of you come down ASAP!" And with that, Nanami, a tall red-head, literally flew down the steps of Saionji temple._

"_S-sorry, Saionji. I didn't mean to – Ah! The time! I gotta go! Come Aya-chan!"_

_Kanata had didn't understand what just happened. It was all like a compressed version of a 10 minute action clip to him. Remembering his own friend waiting for him at the temple, he quickly grabbed his wallet and made his way to the shrine. _

"_Did you see…?"_

"_See what?" asked Santa, clueless._

"_Ah, nothing. It was just a bird. Let's go." __**Thank goodness he didn't discover that I had a female housemate. It would have been a complete disaster**__, Kanata thought to himself._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_Neh, Miyu…who was he?" continued Aya, once the girls were in the car._

"_Well, he's the owner of the house that I live in. The old man's son."_

"_And what were you doing on his lap?"_

"_Ahahaha. Well, you know how clumsy I am. I just slipped and fell backwards, just as he was coming to the entrance. What?"_

"_Are you two…__**living together**__?"_

_**Oh my god. It'll be bad if they know. **__"NO! He just came to check how the house was doing and was leaving when you guys showed up. Ahahaha…(O.o)"_

"_Aw…too bad. Mikan-san and I could have probably made a good story out of it if you were living together…"_

"_WE'RE HERE!" yelled Nanami enthusiastically as she brought the car to a halt with the screech of the brakes._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Kanata and Santa entered the bar just as a Nozumo ordered his first drink._

"_Oh, you're here! Madame, make that three beers, please" requested Nozumo as he handed the waitress another red rose._

"_Of course, handsome," answered the waitress as she gladly accepted the flower from the charming blond._

"_Haha, Nozumo. You're married and, yet, you still flirt with the ladies," joked Santa as he took a seat beside Nozumo._

"_Wait! You're married? Since when? And __**to whom**__?" inquired Kanata as he sat on the only vacant seat at their table._

"_Well, I believe Chris and I tied the knot about two months ago," answered Nozumo with a small smile._

"_Chris? As in Christine?"_

"_Yeah." His smile grew wider._

"_As in, our Christine?" asked Kanata, surprised._

"_Yeah, it was pretty much around the time that you stopped picking up our calls and replying to our e-mails," replied Nozumo teasingly._

"_Sorry man. I was caught up in work. You know how the interior designing business is, right? You work as a director too," explained Kanata guiltily._

"_Haha, I was just playing with you there. And, besides, that's not what I called to tell you guys about anyway."_

"_There's more?" _

"_Yeah –oh, our drinks have arrived," said the blond, trying to distract Kanata for a bit. "Let's drink up first."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_Chris-chan! You made it!" greeted Nanami cheerfully as she waved the pink-haired woman towards her table. "Now we can finally order__"_

"_Seriously, Nanami-chan. Do you think of anything other than food?" asked Aya in awe._

"_Ahaha, it's okay, guys. I was getting pretty hungry myself," said Christine in Nanami's defense. "By the way, sorry I'm late."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_So, Nozumo. What's the big news?"_

"_Oh, that…haha, well, you see…"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_Oh, no wine for me, please," requested Christine as Nanami passed her a glass of the maroon liquid._

"_But you always take wine with your food," protested Nanami._

"_Well…" started Chris, with a widening smile._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_She's WHAT?!" asked Santa and Kanata together._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_You're WHAT?!" asked Nanami, Miyu and Aya in chorus._

"_Yes! Yes! I know! Isn't it great?" chimed Christine, her biggest smile playing on her face._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_I know man," started Nozumo, still a little dazed from the news himself. "I mean, I thought that just marrying her made me the happiest man on earth. But now, a baby…it's the best thing that's happened to me! No, __**she's **__the best thing that's ever happened to me!" _

_Kanata's happy bubble was suddenly popped as he was lured into depressed thoughts. __**The best thing that's ever happened to me… I remember telling Alex the same thing…**__ A mini flashback of him, explaining why he was proposing to Brittany, played in his mind. __**Ha, sadly, that was the day she dumped me for him**__. Another sad memory of his love leaving with Alex engulfed him in sadness._

"_Kanata…what's wrong?" asked the other two cautiously as they saw the brunet's change of expression._

"_Eh?" asked Kanata, suddenly coming out of his thoughts. __**It wouldn't be fair to them if I darken the mood…**__ he added as an afterthought. "Nothing guys, come on! Let's drink up! Tonight is the happiest night of your life! Waitress!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_Christine! Oh my god! A babyyyy!" squealed Miyu. "That is such good news!"_

"_Yes! I mean, I know it's just been two months since we were married and all. But, we feel like we're totally ready for this; what with me babysitting my sister's kids and Nozumo having a toddler for a little brother. Oh! I feel like the happiest woman on earth!" exclaimed a delighted Chris. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_It was already 10:00 pm. A small black car was parked in front of the stone steps of Saionji temple. "Well then, Miyu. Get some rest now. Sorry we can't come up for coffee."_

"_I completely understand, Nanami-chan," said Miyu as she watched Aya and Chris sleep peacefully in the backseat. She turned to walk up the steps as the car drove out of sight._

_The whole house seemed as if it were asleep when Miyu entered. "Ah…home sweet home…" she sighed as she made her way towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Groggily dragging herself towards her room, she was surprised; shocked, really, to find a drunken brunet passed out on her futon. "Phew! It's just Saionji," the blonde told herself. __**Hey, wait a minute…**__"Saionji! Saionji! Wake up! This is __**my**__ room! Aaah! Why, oh __**why **__are you making my life hell?" she half yelled at him. __**Looks like there's no other way! Okay, okay, you can do this!**__ she motivated herself as she attempted to drag Kanata to his room by supporting him on her back. Just when they were about to make it, though, Miyu tripped over the corner of his futon, causing her to fall face-down on his bed with him on top of her. _

"_Kyaa! Get off of me, you pervert!" she started yelling._

_No answer._

"_Gah! Seriously! You smell! How drunk are you?!"_

_Still no answer._

"_You're not…dead, are you?"_

"_Nnnh…"_

"_Oh…" she said as she tried to crawl out from under him._

"_Kanata-san, I'd really appreciate it if you weren't. so. heavy!" she exclaimed as she failed to get out._

"_Mmm…Brittany…n't leave" managed the brunet._

"_I'm __**not**__ Brittany! Oye, Kanata! Let me go!" she yelled as he grasped her hand._

_An hour later…_

"_I guess I won't be able to get out…"_

_Half an hour later…_

"_Ne, Kanata…how did you climb all the way up the steps __**and**__ get into my room if you were so drunk?"_

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"_I guess your friends must have helped you up here…but they put you in the wrong room…"_

_Fifteen more minutes later…_

"_You still stink."_

……………………………………………………………………_**End Flashback**__………………………………………………………………………_

"…and that's how I ended up here. So, technically, it was all your fault – OYE! Kanata! You even listening to me? Why are you- mmmph!"

"Shh! I think I hear something," said Kanata with his hand still placed over Miyu's mouth.

"…aa!"

"You see? There it is again!"

"…aa! Daa! Daa!" came the voice, nearing Kanata's bedroom door. "Shh, Ruu. Let's give your aunt Miyu a sur-"

"PRISE!" yelled a blonde as she flung open the door, closely followed by a brunet.

There was an awkward silence as she took in the scene of Kanata and Miyu on the futon in their pajamas.

"Oh my…" started the couple at the doorway, lost for any other words to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's note:** Mehehe. So, how did you like it? It's okay if it was bad. All you have to do is tell me what I did wrong and I'll make sure I don't make mistakes like these in the future :D

Thank you to **aznurbangrl**, **Hanisakura**, **narter 11** and -**Angel'sbabyblue-** for reviewing my story's first chapter. You motivated me to continue the story and I hope I lived up to your expectations. Also, to those of you that either added my story to their story alert list or my penname to their author alert list: "Thank You! I feel so honored!"

**Please please pleaaase review and critique this chapter for it will help me write better. The more, the better!**

_**Next Chapter:**__ Daa!Daa!Daa!_


	3. Daa Daa Daa!

**Disclaimer:** If you guys thought that I was the rightful owner of Daa!Daa!Daa! then you might as well think that I am also the queen of Genovia. Ha!

**Story So Far: **_"Shh! I think I hear something," said Kanata with his hand still placed over Miyu's mouth._

"…_aa!" _

"_You see? There it is again!"_

"…_aa! Daa! Daa!" came the voice, nearing Kanata's bedroom door. "Shh, Ruu. Let's give your aunt Miyu a sur-"_

"_PRISE!" yelled a blonde as she flung open the door, closely followed by a brunet._

_There was an awkward silence as she took in the scene of Kanata and Miyu on the futon in their pajamas._

"_Oh my…" started the couple at the doorway, lost for any other words to say._

**Daa!Daa!Daa!**

"Onee-chan! I-it's not what you think!" yelled Miyu at once to the blonde standing at the door.

"Oh Miyu! You've finally got a boyfriend and you didn't even bother telling me!" accused the woman as she handed her son over to her husband and walked up to examine Miyu's new 'boyfriend.'

"Wow! He's so handsome! Good choice," she congratulated her sister while pinching a speechless Kanata's cheek and running her hands through his dark hair. "I'd say he looks a bit like you, Hikaru," she continued, turning to look at her own husband. "Eh? Really?" asked Hikaru as he made his way towards the futon. "Ah! Where are my manners?" said Miyu's sister, slapping her forehead lightly. "I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Yuriya; Miyu's big sister. This –" she said, pointing to her husband, "is my husband, Hikaru. And **this** –" she said, picking up the blond baby in her arms, "is our son, Ruu. And, you are…?"

"K-Kanata Saionji," offered the brunet, shaking himself out of the sudden shock he received with the new guests.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So? When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend? After you were married? Seriously, Miyu!" exclaimed Yuriya as she slammed her tea cup on the table. "Before you moved here, we used to share every secret we had with each other. Now, you've already _**moved in**_ with your boyfriend when I was still stuck thinking that you would need to be sent on a blind date because of your single-ness!"

**Moved in with my boyfriend…oh my god! That's right! If they find out that we're not in a relationship–**

"Actually Ma'am. The truth is that Miyu and I are not –"

"Able to believe that this happened so fast!" cut in Miyu hastily.

"Wha-?"

"I mean, onee-chan, I was all up for telling you when we started dating but then I had so much work to do and, half the time, I couldn't reach your number. And we only did move in together 3 days ago…"ended the blonde on a softer note. **Oh you better not open your mouth Kanata, or my sister will move in here just to keep me safe from you!** Thought Miyu as she threatened the confused brunet with her eyes.

"Oh, is that so? See, Yuriya? Forgive her. She was very busy," said Hikaru, trying to calm his dramatic wife down.

"…"

"Thank you Onee-Chan!!! I promise I'll tell you everything in the future"

"Good. Because I'd kill you if you didn't"

"Daa!"

Suddenly all eyes fell on the baby in Hikaru's arms.

"Ano…we forgot to tell you the real reason that we came here…" started Hikaru apologetically.

"You see, it's been ages since we've gone anywhere," continued Yuriya, "and, then, one day, Hikaru gets an offer to be transferred to London, so…"

"So we were hoping that you could take care of Ruu while we were away," finished Hikaru, a little guilty to expect so much from the younger couple.

"EH?!"

"But it's only for 2 months!" exclaimed Yuriya, trying to get them to calm down. "We just have to get things set up there before we can bring Ruu with us. _Please_," she pleaded, "you won't even know he's there! Ruu's a well behaved boy…" she ended desperately.

"Oh," started Miyu after a long moment of silence, "well, I wouldn't mind doing this for you guys but, with Kanata here…"

"We'll do it," said Kanata firmly. "I don't mind. I really don't," he assured Miyu when she looked at him uncertainly.

"Thank you so much Miyu and Kanata-san! Now that that's settled, Hikaru, we should go home and pack. Miyu, Ruu's baby bag is in the kitchen and I've left a set of instructions on your desk. Please take care of Ruu! I'll be back in 2 months!" And with that, they were gone.

"Thanks Kanata…"

"Don't mention it."

"Daa!"

"Ruu-kun, you good boy. Did you have breakfast yet?" asked Miyu while picking the baby up from the dining table.

"Dau! Mama! Dau!"

"Eh? Mama? No no. I'm your aunt Miyu. See? Not Mama," smiled the blonde as she tried to convince the baby.

After scrutinizing her appearance for a while, Ruu replied with another, "Mama!" as he grasped a bunch of Miyu's gold hair.

"Heh," smirked Kanata as he walked towards the door. "I think he's confusing you with Yuriya-san because you look like her," he said to Miyu.

"Funny, isn't it?" he said, pausing at the doorway to look at the blonde. "You became a mother at this young age," he continued before turning towards the kitchen, leaving an annoyed Miyu in the dining room.

"Dau! Papa!" exclaimed the baby when he saw the brunet leaving.

"Wow Kanata, I didn't know you were a father at this young age," taunted Miyu as she walked past the shocked brunet, towards the kitchen.

**Two months**, thought the brunet to himself. **Just two months…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note: **Argh! I'm not proud of this chapter. This is truly not one of my best works and I'm sorry if it sucks. I know that it's very short but this chapter was basically written to clear the suspense that I created in the previous chapter.

Once again, thank you to **–Angel'sbabyblue-**, **aznurbangrl**, **Hanisakura**,** io sono mi-cchi**, **narter11**,** jdcocoagirl** and **'-'Kaori-cchi'-'** for reviewing the second chapter of my story and to the people that added my story to their favorite story or story alert list. You make me feel special and motivate me. _I hope that you review this chapter as well._

Hey! If you guys think this chapter can be made better, I'm ready to accept any reviews and critiques with suggestions for improvements. I can probably replace this chapter later so I'm really looking forward to your suggestions :)

_**Next Chapter:**__ Baby Got Lost_


End file.
